


欠把钥匙

by diffcotrai



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diffcotrai/pseuds/diffcotrai
Summary: 也许永远不会给他





	欠把钥匙

/

 

叶润泽发觉自己已经看不太清那些细小的刻度了。他一手拿着无针注射器，一手紧紧握着刚翻出来的紧急抑制剂，双膝发软，手腕抖如筛糠。

他进家门的时候就知道自己发情了，比往常早了三天——也难怪李东阳开车送他回来，从排练室到宅子半小时车程，他睡了一路，下车差点直接坐在院子门口。

抑制药剂管里澄澈的液体晃动着，叶润泽突然不愿意用了。他开始翻箱倒柜，像是沙漠旅人寻求一片绿洲，李东阳来他家少，屋里没什么带着他气味的东西。他突然反应过来那人气息最浓郁的物件恰恰是叶润泽自己。

最后他只从背包侧袋里拿出那小半瓶李东阳拧过喝过的矿泉水，凭靠着瓶口残存的气息细细吮吻，把剩下的水也喝掉一些，但完全缓解不了由内而外的焦渴。

和李东阳没做过几次，他没想到自己居然已经产生了依赖，像个已经被标记认主的omega。他此刻也是顾不及什么拉不拉得下脸了，只想着给李东阳打微信电话要他回来。

李东阳很快接了：“我刚开出第一个红绿灯。”

“快来。”叶润泽听到那头失真的嗓音，却感觉自己被对方说话的热气浸着，躺在床上臂膀发软。

“怎么了，你在我车上漏东西了？”

他已经完全蜷缩在床上，嘴里叼着那个矿泉水瓶，自己的唾液浸得瓶口和小节瓶身黏糊不堪，瓶里的水也一路从书桌地毯洒在床单上。

“……我想要你。”他喘着气说。

他也听见电话那头李东阳凝滞一刻后随之的吸气，他们不再交流了。如果李东阳开车回来路上撞了，叶润泽没头没尾地想，他就陪他一同下地狱。

叶润泽几乎是爬到玄关开的门，也在此刻决定要给对方一把自家的钥匙。李东阳一边亲他一边蹬掉了两只鞋，而叶润泽极力克制才没有直接在门口扒掉自己的裤子，他们拥吻着上楼去。他从未如此无比憎恶自己住宅里的电梯，甚至连按键的手指都打滑。

李东阳被房间里勾人的气味熏得要命，看见散落在地的注射器、床单上一个空了的矿泉水瓶，一时有些手足无措。但似乎并轮不到他评判当下的状况，叶润泽直接把他推在了床上，然后一挺身跨坐上他的腰。李东阳被这个举动吓了一跳，席卷的omega信息素完全掌控了他的神经。

叶润泽坐在他身上小幅度摆着腰，他的臀部蹭弄着身下人的皮带和裤链，牵扯牛仔裤的褶皱也磨着李东阳的那地儿。叶润泽知道再这么一会儿，他后面的那些东西简直可以直接渗透他的内裤和运动短裤，流到两人中间来。

即便这热情狠狠冲击了李东阳，让他除了扶着叶润泽保持平衡外无可奈何，叶润泽反倒还是一副冷脸，带点责备和不甘的样子，就是要怪李东阳引得他失了一切风度。

他被叶润泽那双蹙着眉对不住焦的大眼睛盯着，下身是对方使了劲的不断碾磨的软肉，也被勾出许多信息素来。叶润泽总算真真切切闻着了他的气味，不知道浅尝辄止，红着脸舔自己的嘴唇，俯下身来同他接吻。

他伸手卷起叶润泽的T恤，露出大截雪白的身躯，顺手抚摸细汗下那一片发酵般的潮红。叶润泽很快直起身子，两人勾连的唾液挂在他们的下巴上。他借势自己把衣服脱下来，一面居高临下瞧着李东阳，一面抬腿连着内裤一起扯掉一边的裤子。他已经硬了许久，后面湿润淋漓的水光沾着他腿根和翘起的性器底端都亮晶晶的。

即使这一切来得再突然，这一套动作和四周晕染的浓郁气味也令李东阳几乎完全进入状态。腰上的叶润泽此刻是某种难以言喻的情绪复合体，死盯着他莫名赌气显得狠厉的眼神，以及难能全然主动的姿态，让李东阳有些无措地兴奋不已。

李东阳解开了自己的皮带，从身下抽出扔到地毯上，而叶润泽同时用沾了许多滑液的手指拉开他的裤链，扒下他的内裤。他把股间不断下淌的液体抹向李东阳的下身，眼睛却一直盯着身下人的脸，为游离的意识找到唯一一个支点。

李东阳感觉自己被日了。

叶润泽依旧跪坐在李东阳的腰胯处，双手扶着对方挺立炙热、被他胡乱涂了一层黏液的性器，慢慢将身体沉下去。李东阳的手掌用力把握他的盆骨，引导他坐向正确的轨道，逐步把自己的东西吞进去。

他感觉到alpha的性器在自己的体内胀大、发着烫，不自主发出一些呻吟来，又咬住自己的手指收声。叶润泽此前的一整套动作都带着怒意，等到实实在在被插进去，缓和了些汹涌情潮带来的空虚渴求，自己都觉得十分不可思议。

李东阳有些出神了，他本来硬得发疼，这下被叶润泽足够湿滑温暖的内道包裹，只想要得更多些。叶润泽第一回用这种招式，没能掌控技巧，乱七八糟地上下耸动一会儿，又自顾自扭着腰，最后只得红着眼睛朝李东阳示弱：“你来嘛……”

李东阳一直被摁倒在床上丧失主动权，只知道伸手去揉身上人的腿根和臀部，手掌又湿乎乎地往上逡巡。叶润泽一手被含在口中，要求没得到回应，另一只手抓着李东阳的手十指相扣，索性又自己动作起来。

这时的叶润泽就是在和他较劲，他认真起来是极其安静的，只露出几声压抑的喘息。他自己跨坐在对方身上，夹不紧双腿，只能不断收缩后方的肌肉。李东阳乘着他的动作也开始向上挺身，只进得更深，也脱得出大半根湿漉漉的器物。

叶润泽被他的信息素搅得思维混乱，动作一大姿态也收不住，只凭一口赌气吊着不耽溺于当下的快感。李东阳要进，他偏往上躲，感觉那玩意刮蹭着内道的一串嫩肉；李东阳要退，他反倒迎合着沉下身，死死地贴着对方的下腹，膝盖被床单磨红了一片。

他从没进得这么深，一来二去叶润泽失了好些气力，面颊上的汗粘连他半长的软发，还有两滴落在李东阳肚子上。李东阳腰腹紧绷着，他倒不至于要在此时跟叶润泽争胜，只是对方一腰软后退半分坐下，他惊得睁大了眼睛。

他撞进了叶润泽的生殖腔里。这是两人都没探索过、也未曾敢想的去处，却被叶润泽无意破开了。身上人只“呃啊”一声，被捅得差点发出哀鸣，陌生的快感和导致的恐慌让他全身都在发抖。

进入生殖腔意味着可以成结，意味着可能随之而来的标记，他们都被吓了一跳。叶润泽又要抬腰让他退出，却只引得腔内两下更明显的捣弄，异常敏感的部位受不住，又落了些黏液下来，湿热的慰藉着李东阳。

“你快出来……”叶润泽垂着头，压抑着低沉的声音极其不稳，脊背随着起伏的腰身完全弓了起来，叫人看不清他的表情。

李东阳哪里想到这个场面，alpha的本能叫嚣着要他在对方体内成结、释放，把眼前的omega变作自己的所有物。他被叶润泽骑在身下退无可退，只能小声说：“要你自己动。”他尽力看上去不要这么像幸灾乐祸。

叶润泽的腰已经完全使不上劲了，腿根也打着颤，靠手臂的支撑勉强让自己不垮下去。听了这话他又气又恼，无奈实在无法脱身，松了手维持身体的平衡。

他两只手撑在李东阳胸腹的肋骨上，肘关节也在小幅度的发抖，“出来……”他轻轻念叨着，也不知到底在命令谁，自己却一动不能动，像个被钉在画布上的蝴蝶标本。

李东阳忽然扣住了他的双手，不愿让他挪窝，叶润泽竭力抬了抬腰，感觉那玩意只又在生殖腔里换着角度顶弄了一下，撩得他又喘息着绷紧了肌肉，依旧无济于事。

他想脱出自己的两只手腕，却被李东阳握的更紧，不愿如叶润泽的意。身下人偏偏还一副委屈无辜的样子看他：“你快一点，等下标记了怎么办。”

叶润泽无望地扭了好一会儿，发觉只能加快对方成结的速度，索性定着不动，只顾着用劲要扯出自己的双手来。可惜他正值发情期，使不出往常那样的气力，只能急得要哭不哭，恶狠狠地瞪着李东阳。

李东阳的拇指轻轻刮蹭着他的腕动脉，一副与自己全然无关的神态。叶润泽张口要骂，又被对方胯下忽地一顶没了声儿，甚至拉出一声绵细的呻吟来。

李东阳终于肯放过他，松了只手帮着把住他的腰，自己也支起了些身子要坐起来，从里面稍微退出些，正卡住了腔口。叶润泽内里掠过一阵酥麻的电流，手不知往哪放，只得由着动作抱住对方脖颈，咬牙切齿逼出一句：“李岷达……”

他们靠得前所未有的近，彼此都闻见浓郁信息素的味道，性器还卡在生殖腔里。叶润泽此时念叨他的名字，李东阳反手揽着对方，两人仿佛在嗫嚅无边爱语，交换隽永的承诺。

李东阳被叶润泽使了劲抱着，眼前就是omega耳后正不断散发让他头晕目眩的气味的腺体，他看见那人耳廓通红，渲染至周围一片原本白细的皮肤。

他知道那儿有一颗痣，就在腺体表层柔软细嫩的皮肤上。李东阳的顶端还埋在生殖腔里，要是等成了结再咬下去，就完完全全标记了他，让叶润泽此后只能属于他，这种可能性让他有些茫然，又带出些快意的向往来。

但他不能标记他，当然不能。

叶润泽缓了一会儿，讨饶地轻声催促他拔出来，贴着李东阳的身体往上蹭。他们胸口靠在一起扯起上衣褶皱，彼此心脏的搏动共振着，他的那根东西顶端随之划过李东阳的腹部，带过一串温存的湿痕。

李东阳保持着抱住他的紧密姿势，直直冲着生殖腔的内里，突然把叶润泽狠狠捣了一下。激得本就在情潮边缘摇摇欲坠的叶润泽直接射了出来，弄在了李东阳T恤心口的布料上，还有些沾上了他的下颔。

叶润泽睁大眼睛还没作出反应，只溢出一声急喘，李东阳就退出来一些，倾身把对方压在床单上。他们相连的部分带出一些液体，弄湿了本就被汗水和其他黏糊糊的东西打湿的布料。

叶润泽突然乖顺起来，他射完了，李东阳又从生殖腔里退出来，让他一时间舒服得不行。他挽着身上人的脖子，舔掉那人下颔上自己射出来的东西，再同他接吻，轻轻喊着“东别，东别”，整个人如同被熏透发烫的松糕。

他们的唇舌带着相互的气味搅和在一块儿，不知为何如此柔软动情，他也叫他叶几，然后在腺体处给了他一个咬痕。

临时标记，又一个。

李东阳还是弄在他里面——当然不是生殖腔，只是作为临时标记的一个必要步骤。空空的矿泉水瓶不知道什么时候滚落在地，和没能用上的注射器安然地躺在一处。

叶润泽喘着气拥住他，腺体的齿印渗着血，他的眼角渗着点泪，他们什么都没说。方才曾经如此真切的触摸到某种可能性，但没有人敢去把握它。

 

/  
fin


End file.
